Collection of brakayla
by 4zt3c7um81r71g3r
Summary: This is now going to be a collection of brakayla one shots. Feel free to suggest your own in the reviews. I would like to stick to the romance genre but it may include a supporting genre.
1. Chapter 1

"Will you go out with me" asked a mischievous teen,Brady.

"No!" mikayla answered straight up, she continued sharpening the blade of a michettui.

"I don't see why not" he said placing his hand on her shoulder.

she rolled her eyes And dusted it off.

"can i just have one reason"

"fine, if its that precious to you. My dad won't let me" she said stabbing the knife into the table

"I meant one that wasnt obvious"

"you didn't specify, so sorry king Brady"

she began to walk to the she was fiercely pulled by the wrist. She turned pressing the knife blade to his neck, quickly releasing noticing it was Brady.

"gosh Brady just leave me alone, all you do is stalk me"

"I do not, I have way better things to do than follow you around"

"then proceed to your kingly matters"

Brady began to scan the room.

"what you doing" she asked as if she was talking to an eight year old.

"doing my kingly matters and making sure the castle is safe"

"you do realise I said your kingly matters not mine"

brady opened his mouth ready to speak. Closing it realising he nothing to say. He let out a quiet growl.


	2. Chapter 2

Parental approval- rated t-friendship and romance

"dad please"

"mikayla we've talked about this"

"you always say that when never actaully have"

"honey, I don't you to get hurt"

"but you let me fight tarantula people" she said crossing her arms.

"that's not on topic"

" I give up" she said releasing her arms into the stormed upstairs.

"Wait mikayla" he chased her to her room.

"what's there to say, you said no" she sobbed sitting on her bed.

"knock knock" Brady said spontaneously. Mikayla threw a pillow in response.

"bad time" he backed away from the door frame. He pressed his ear against the wall.

"dad, I don't get it. I'm 14 I'm old enough to go to party"

"mikayla you really know why I won't let you go"

"yes!"

"well...I don't wont your heart being played around with by some sleezy beach boy that will never be good enough for you"

"really? But dad I know who to trust and not"

"ive trained you well"

they began to hug.

"what if I went with her...just as friends" Brady suggested.

"Hmm I guess her going with a boy may repel other pathetic boys"

"yer that's what I was thinking" he faked.

"but boomer has to come with us"mikayla demanded

"even better" the Partial Sasquatch man clapped and rubbed his hands.

they heard yelps from down stairs.

"that's the drill I got to go" he rushed out the room.

"so how does it feel to have a boyfriend"

"you do relise were not actaully dating"

"a boy can dream can't he"

she let out a little chuckle and rolled her eyes.

"we'll the party's tonight be ready by 6"

"6 but I...ok ok" he stopped receiving strange looks from mikayla.

"Don't be late" she got up from her bed and walked out. Her hair brushed past his face.

* * *

"Grr where is he" she said looking at the clock. She sat patiently on the couch. Two teenage boys step into the lounge posing for imaginary cameras.

"uh yer lets go" mikayla froze there fantasy. Brady turned to mikayla breathless at the sight.

"you look nice tonight mikayla, doesn't she look nice Brady"

"yer...wait what" he said dreamily before snapping back to reality.

she wore a pink frangipani printed dress with her hair braided.

"well are we ready to go at last" she pointed out avoiding the other subject.

"so where's this party" Brady questioned

"the beach"

"and how long"

"Round about 9 whats with all the questions"

"no reason"

"we'll were here" she said with a huge smile on her face. she began to walk away from boomer and Brady to her friends. Mikayla was then hearded by a bunch of teenage girls.

"omg love that dress" candis complemented.

brady and boomer stood there look at each other in confusion.

"omg are those the kings" candis said waving at them, instructing them to come over.

"what you guys doing here"

"isn't it over I'm here with mikayla" Brady said with a smirk. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"no were not. My dad sent him as a boy repeller"

"we'll then we better make it work"

dragging her hand to the dance floor. All of a sudden the music faded into slow music. Mikayla stepped back from Brady. He reached his hand out offering to dance. She accepted she scanned her eyes around the room as they danced avoiding eye contact. Brady tacked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. A softly pecked her cheek. Suddenly the most surprising thing of all mikayla pecked him back. Infact it was more than a kiss on the lips.

the end


End file.
